History
The history of the world within the roleplay. The counting of the years within the setting are ADS '(After the Death of the Sage) and '''BDS '(Before the death of the Sage). This thread contains a large summary about the histories found within the roleplay. It is important to note that even while some clans, cultures or people don't believe the Sage was real, that they still use the same calendar and counting of years. Before the 'Start' Though most of the recorded and known history is after the death of the Sage, there are legends and tales of events that predated the Sage and the Ten-Tails. Events such a the migration of various clans or ancient conflicts, that led to age-old blood feuds between various people. Such tales and events are: *The Migration of the Hon clan. *The collapse of the Sarutobi Kingdom and following the conflict between the Hon and Sarutobi. The 'Start' The recorded history of the world's history starts 100 BDS. It is when the Ten-Tails decides to interact with humanity with various results following, such as the coming of chakra and the 'first Shinobi'. Eventually, it led to the rise of the Sage of Six Paths and the demise of the Ten-Tails. Many people do believe the legend holds some truth to it as there are some clans and people who either doubt or consider it to be a fabricated claim. One made by those who wish to gain something, such as claiming to have a bloodline or lineage to the 'original shinobi' or even the Sage. The Era of 'Settling' After 0 ADS many clans and people started to either migrate or settling down permanently in various regions. It wasn't a peaceful time as various conflicts came to rise yet the period went over without too much turbulence. Not as much as the following period. Various important events were; The Warring Clans Era 181-390 The Warring Clans era is the period in which many clans came to power or descended into the annals of history - or even vanished. It is a period that is either cherished as a time of heroism or barbarism. Many clans waged bitter wars against each other in this period, vying for supremacy over each other and in the region where they were located. While it has been almost a century since the Warring Clans era has come to cease, many clans still have traditions and manners that can be traced back to the turbulent period. '''Various conflicts within this period were: * The Hon-Hyuzu Conflict, 189 -240 * The First Hojo-Sanosuke War, 192 - 212 * The First Wakumi-Cho War, 205-214 * The Second Hojo-Sanosuke War, 220 - 240 * The Kichibei-Cho War, 223-235 * The Second Wakumi-Cho War, 256-285 * The Third Hojo-Sanosuke War, 260 - 287 * The Hanta-Hon war, 292-294 * The Fourth Hojo-Sanosuke War, 295- 302 * The Tokugawa Conquest, 294-306 * The Cho-Senju Confrontation, 314 - 323 * The Fifth Hojo-Sanosuke War, 316 - 325 * The Third Wakumi-Cho War, 328-334 Border Conflicts In an age of perpetual strife, it is not uncommon that border conflicts were waged between clans and people. The major difference between a border conflict and war is the scale. A border conflict can escalate into a war but a war can't be reduced to a border conflict. Confusing for most scholars and source of a lot of heated debates regarding border conflict is who the victor was. Most of these border conflicts exist out of a few skirmishes and small battles, where both sides don't even fully commit to the act of absolutely killing or routing the opposing side. Allowing both participants to boast that they were victorious over the other. Various Border conflicts within this period were: Placeholder. Forming of countries 391- 459 In this period, there was a sense of peace. While minor conflicts were being waged between certain factions or clans, it was where regions started to unite under one banner. Countries were formed as feudal lords - otherwise called as daimyo - would be figureheads of their respective country. It was also during this period where the Hidden Villages were founded in various countries. ''Founding of Konohagakure 414'' An alliance between the Senju and Uchiha clan saw the rise of the first 'Hidden Village.' Gakuro Senju was elected to become the First Hokage, leading the military of the Fire country by the appointment of the Fire Daimyo. Uniting several clans to the fold of Konohagakure, creating a strong military key point, the Fire country's military and prestige increased. This soon brought about a domino effect as other neighbouring countries adapted and slightly modified the system to match their own needs. His rule was a peaceful one as he did gain the reputation of educating several important people of Konohagakure. ''Founding of Kumogakure 420'' Kumogakure is founded by the First Raikage, that united clans together as he managed to lead them together to seal the Hachibi away in him. Soon after, the Village Hidden in the Clouds was founded and build. ''Founding of Kirigakure 421'' Kirigakure was built, following the implementation of a commercial coalition backed by the Suzu clan. The title of Mizukage was given to Otokano Kitsune, for his leadership ability and strong relations with all of the clans and organizations that came to form Kirigakure. ''Creation of Amegakure 430'' In this year, The Village of Endless Rain was transformed into The Village Hidden by Rain. The Elder Council retired and The Council, a ruling body formed from both foreign and Ame shinobi started to lead the village. The first usage of the term " Amekage ". The village enters it´s Golden Age of growth and prosperity. The Great War 460 - 464 The Great War is one of the most memorable conflicts waged. It was a conflict that formally began between the Earth and Wind country. Border scouts and patrols of the Wind found a legion of the Earth country, advancing from the north into their land. As a response, the Wind declared war and attempted to drive the invaders out. From there, actions were being taken and resulted eventually into that the large nations of the western continent got dragged or drag others into the growing conflict. While more conflicts had been waged, the Great War was the first formal conflict between the formed countries. It was where multiple clans and forces of the feudal lords worked together in order to preserve or expand their countries influence and might. Eventually, the war would end with heavy losses for each participating country. Even though some did claim a certain victory, most would consider it rather a pyrrhic victory, for many lives and resources had been lost in the conflict. The 'Decade of Peace' 464 - 472 The period that would follow the Great War. In this period the nations that participated in the large conflict came to rest, licking their wounds and try to learn from their mistakes during the war. While it was for many a time of respite and economic prosperity starting to kick in after a few years, it wasn't an easy time for many. A good example is the Bijuu attack that soon occurred at Konohagakure and Kumogakure. As if it was a herald for a change, the peace that existed would come to cease after the Bijuu attack. The Conquest of the River 473 Soon after the attack of the Bijuu on Konohagakure, the Wind country declared war upon the Fire country. The Third Kazekage was the culprit of the conflict, believing that with the attack of the Kyuubi on Konohagakure that the attention and forces of the Fire Country weren't ready for a surprise attack. Not to mention that the Third Kazekage was more than likely aware what kind of military threat the Fire country could have with the Kyuubi sealed in a jinchuuriki. A quick assault by the Wind country was commenced on the River country, who was a vassal at the time of the Fire country. While scoring initial success over their enemies, the Wind country started to suffer heavy defeats at the hand of the allied Fire and Lightning country's forces. The Lightning country was, after all, obliged to participate because of their military alliance with the Fire country. The war ended with the Wind country eventually signing a peace treaty after the death of the Third Kazekage, paying war reparations to the victors as well ceding off some of their fertile lands at the borders to the River country. In the same year the Elders of Konohagakure attempted to seize power. The council of the four Elders had already worked out their plan, preparing in the shadows while everybody was occupied with the conflict against the Wind country. With the incident at the 'Palace of Peace', where the Third Raikage got killed and the Third Hokage had to flee, the Elders of Konohgakure seized their chance. Starting to introduce sterner policies and working to extend their influence and might, the Elders soon faced a major opposition at the Chuunin Exams in the capital of the Rice Country. A major battle occurred, which saw the fall of the Elders. After the turmoil the Third Hokage came out of hiding and appointed Hisoka Uchiha as his successor, making him the Fourth Hokage. In the following months, the Fourth Hokage started to establish the Fire Union. After the battle at the capital of the Rice country, a chance happened in the Lightning country. At the incident of the Palace of Peace, the Third Raikage had been impersonated by Naomi Hanamoto. The jounin Jinyaru Sanosuke saw the end of the corruption in the Lightning country's military. Becoming the Fourth Raikage, Jinyaru's tenure saw an economic and military improvement. This was however for a brief amount of time as the Fourth Raikage then stopped working for improvement. In the Water Country, a change would come at the hand of Rika Suzu. Rika Suzu, a surviving Suzu, came back after many years to Kirigakure. Ending the rule of the Fourth Mizukage with taking his life, Rika took the leadership for her own. Ironically supported by the Seven Swordsmen. Even though they supported Rika's rise as Mizukage, she still ended up disbanding them, resulting in the loss of Samehada. The tenure of Rika saw a decrease of civil unrest and some economic prosperity. Her rule, however, gained resentment when she proclaimed to not be the same as her predecessors but continued most of their ways. Shoji Occupation 474 In the following year there wasn't much concern for trouble. The Fire Union started to expand in both military and economic strength. The alliance with the Lightning country had been renewed, deterring the Earth country from preying on the former. However, soon enough another trouble would strike without warning. Shoji Hakouten, a man who had been a firm anti-shinobi, held a 'knife' at the throat of the Feudal Lords. Forcing them to accept his demands to disband their shinobi corps. This was considered an outrage but the unexpected large military of Shoji saw to it that the Feudal Lords submit to his demands and concessions. Not willing to back just down for the man, resistance started to form up in every country that was occupied by Shoji's troops. It led to fierce fighting that saw many lives being lost in the battles and sieges. Eventually at the Battle of Magnhild the forces of Shoji were defeated. Soon after the defeat Shoji and many of his leading officers were executed as their weaponry disregarded with disgust. The Rise of the West 475-476 After the Shoji Occupation, the world would once more start to recover from the damage. The Lightning Country would gain their Fifth Raikage, as the former Raikage end came with being poisoned at the hands of a Metsuke of Shoji. This time the country would attempt with the rise of the Fifth Raikage to invest in many matters that were started by the Fourth Raikage but not finished. In the Water Country, a disaster would occur. While the chuunin exams were held in the Fire Union, at Amegakure, the Six-Tails would escape from its sealing jar. Resulting in major damage The Fire Union would reform into the Empire of Akino. All the regions that had sworn fealty and loyalty towards the Fourth Hokage became provinces with some autonomy in the newly formed Empire. Once the foundations had been made the Fourth Hokage and the last feudal lord of the Fire province made Kiyomi Homura into the first empress of the realm. Category:History Category:War Category:Sage